


Mama Blue

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Mama Blue Lion, Quintessence-Sensitive Keith (Voltron), kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: When Allura goes to visit Blue Lion, she isn't expecting to see Keith doing the same.
Relationships: Allura & Blue Lion (Voltron), Allura/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Blue Lion (Voltron)
Series: Mama Lions [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Mama Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is Kallura with Mama Blue Lion and is very short.

"Mama Blue"

Allura entered Blue Lion's hangar and was surprised to see her boyfriend sitting between the lion's front paws. "Keith?"

Keith looked up. "Allura? I wasn't expecting you to come visit Blue."

"I am her secondary Paladin, why wouldn't I visit her? I'm more surprised to see you here. You pilot Red and Black, not Blue."

"I know I don't pilot her, but I do have a bond with her. I was the one who discovered her in the desert. I sensed a presence a deca-phoebe before we left Earth. It turned out to be Blue."

"That's quite impressive. You must be sensitive to quintessence to sense lions that you aren't the Paladin of." Allura settled down next to Keith and snuggled into his side, vaguely aware of Blue purring to the couple as they cuddled between her front paws.

Fin


End file.
